Baltimore, Link Larkin, and me!
by Astria07
Summary: Tracy has become the happiest girl in the world, not only did she help intergrate The Corny Collins Show, she won the heart of Link and became his girl. This takes us trough their love story.TracyLink SeaweedPenny HAIRSPRAY Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1  Link's secret spot

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters from Hairspray nor will I ever expect to, this story is simply fiction and for entertainment purposes only.

-Authors Note- PLEASE READ!!!!!

Hey everyone! My name is Astria, I am a writer of Trink (Tracy and Link) Fanfiction! I've just started posting my stories on the internet so it would be absolutely amazing if you could read my first story and tell me what you think! If you have ANY suggestions do not hesitate to tell me! I could use all the help I can get! ) I hope you enjoy the first chapter, It's short only because I want to know people like it before I continue, I promise the next chapters will double or triple in size!

I looked down at my hands nervously, fidgetting with a peice of loose string I had pulled off my shirt.

"Trace? Are you alright?" Link leaned over to stare into my eyes.

"I'm perfectly fine, just a bit nervous... this is my first date and all... and with you." I smiled shyly.

"I'm no big deal, you'll see that once you get to know the real me and look behind the shattering great looks." I chuckled and he flashed that infamous wink at me.

What do you know, Link has an amazing sense of humor too, the whole package.

As link drove down to his secret spot, which he had talked about all night, I couldn't help but to think about the recent occurances of the past couple days...

Almost getting arrested, Lil' Inez winning the Miss Teenage Hairspray pageant, becoming Link's girl. The last one made me smile ear to ear, a goofy grin infact. All my dreams were finally coming true, Intergration, and doing the thing I love the most, dancing. Ofcourse I can't forget winning the heart of the one and only Link Larkin, he finally noticed me, and all I had to do was be myself.

"Were here." Link parked his light blue cadillac by a tree.

"Link, oh my god, It's beautiful." I was in amazement, his secret spot was at the top of a small cliff that overlooks Baltimore, the lights, and all the shops, surrounded by trees and beautiful flowers.

"I knew you would like it Tracy. Sit down, I've got to tell you something." He interlocked his fingers with mine and we both sat down on the green grass.

"This is so romantic." I giggled sounding like a giddy little girl.

"Ever since I saw you in detention Tracy, you have been the only girl on my mind, day and night. I Think, I'm in...love with you." He said nervously.

"I've never said that to anyone doll, you're the only girl I have ever felt this way about." Link admitted.

"You really mean it Link? I think I love you too... I kinda always have..." I blushed.

He enveloped me into a warm hug and wrapped his arms around my shoulders as we both stared at the night sky, the moon was as bright as ever. Suddenly I felt a cold object on my neck, I reached up to find out what it was, in my heads layed a sterling silver heart pendant that had Link + Tracy engraved on the front. My eyes welled up with tears and I looked at Link and wondered how I wound up with the most caring boyfriend in the world.

"Link! I'm shocked, oh my god, how could you afford this?" I overwhelmed him with questions as I stared at the lovely necklace.

"Shhh baby, nothing in the world is too expensive when it comes to you, I just wanted to see those beautiful brown eyes light up." he smiled. I cupped his face in my hands and our lips collided, he ran his hands through my hair, suprisingly he could despite the gallon of Ultra Clutch I had sprayed onto it. When we seperated he looked at his wrist watch and remembered my cerfew.

"Your ma wanted me to bring you home by ten babe! We better get a move on." He sighed never wanting the night to end. How could I blame him? I felt the same way.

Fifteen minutes later Link pulled in front of my house and parked the car.

"Until tomorrow gorgeous." He leaned over a gave me a soft, sweet peck on the lips.

I could finally hear the bells.


	2. Chapter 2  Never Diss his girl

I've never had people actually read my stories and like them, therefore I am really commiting to this story! I'm going to write as many chapters possible, but I promise you all I WILL post atleast one chapter a day, because I know how it feels to be sitting at the computer waiting for your favorite story to be updated. (LOL)

I already got a bit of feedback ) I am very very happy, THANK YOU GUYS!!! Please keep responding, it gives me ambition to write!!! R&R

My eyes sprung open at the sound of my alarm clock ringing. I usually hated the fact that I had to get up for school at such an unpleasent time, but for once, I was jumping out of my skin, I couldn't wait to see Link waiting in his cadillac outside of my house. I couldn't wait for him to walk me to my first period class and give me a parting kiss before he went his seperate way. Lastly, I couldn't wait for him to pass me love notes in History, the ones where he draws little hearts around my name and compliments my hair by writing..."Perfect do' today little darlin'." Those were my favorites.

I decided it would be best to quit dwelling over my love life and actually get ready for school. After ratting my hair, applying my usual amount of hairspray, which meant...A LOT, and picking out a cute shirt and skirt combo, I was ready to roll.

"Tracy, Hon! Link is outside, don't keep the poor boy waiting!" My mother called upto me.

"Thanks Ma!" I replied excitedly.

I lifted my bookbag over my shoulder and made my way out the front door, after spotting Link's car, I looked both ways before crossing and then sprinted across the street.

"Good morning doll!" Link pulled me into a small kiss as a greeting, and what a nice greeting it was.

"I still say you're the best kisser in all of Baltimore, not that I would know though, you are my first... boyfriend." I blushed. It felt so right to call him my boyfriend, it was perfect.

"I don't know Trace, you might just beat me out in that category." He replied with a wink. Oh my god, the Link wink, its fool proof, the wink would make me do anything, I basically melt everytime.

The rest of the car ride was entertaining, somehow Link and I had gotten onto the most random topic possible, rubber bands.

"I'm just saying, If I had 5000 rubber bands I would totally make a huge rubber ball and use it as a weapon of mass destruction!" I laughed histarically at what he just said, I was also very puzzled at the idea of a lifesize rubber band ball.

When we arrived at our high school, I leaped out of the car and waited for him to gather his stuff. I saw him reach out his hand towards mine, I quickly latched on and we started walking.

"Oh my god, what is Link doing with...her?!?" All I heard were whispers and hushed conversations about Link and I, but mostly about how Link could dump Amber for me. It hurt, I'm not going to lie, Don't get me wrong, I am a confident girl, I am not ashamed of myself, but ever since Link and I started going steady I had felt more and more self concious.

"That whale, I bet if she fell on him, she would break a few of his ribs." A group of teens chuckeled as they staired at me with glares of disgust, all the nasty remarks and dirty looks were too much to take, they had been building up over the last three days, I couldn't control my tears.

"Tracy, baby, don't cry, I can't take seeing you cry. Those guys are a bunch of assholes, they wouldn't know a beautiful girl from an inch away. You're the most gorgeous girl in this school, you're the greatest dancer, and you certainley have the most hip hair." I smiled as he lighty wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"Now no more crying doll, I'll handle this." Link kissed my cheek and casually walked over to the group of girls and boys that were making cruel remarks.

"Well Brad, long time no talk. I see you still have that scratch on your neck from the pageant." Link tried to hide his anger so that his plan would work out flawlessly. Brad ofcourse being a complete dumbass fell for the bait.

"Scratch? I don't have a scra..." As Brad looked down to observe this supposed "scratch" Link punched him right in the nose.

"Brad, you have always been a rude pumpous jerk, but dissing my girl draws the line." Link said calmly standing over Brad who was now holding his nose trying to ease his pain.

I ran upto Link and watched in disbelief, I had no idea Link was so...gutsy?

"Link, you didn't have to do that... what if you got in trouble..."

I warned him.

"Baby, I would risk a life sentence for you."


	3. Chapter 3 Prayers and Rain

Authors Note-

Oh my god! I have never been so happy! I woke up today to find more reviews and 230 hits! That's big for me considering nobody has ever wanted to read my stories LOL. I'm so glad you'll like it! If you want anything to be added, just tell me! I love making you guys happy! Request anything, if you want some more fluff? Drama, Action? anything tell me!

This chapter will have some Penny/Seaweed McLovin' in it. (LOL If you saw Superbad you'll get that!) Tracy and Link's relationship is going to start to become more interesting, lots more drama! Hope you enjoy! R&R!!!!!!

"I heard she has to make her own clothes...OUT OF WINDOW CURTAINS!" Amber laughed histarically at her crude joke and others around her joined in on the laugh. I stayed strong, Amber was just jealous because I had stolen her boyfriend, helped taint her image, and gotten her mother kicked off the show. The best way to cope is just to avoid her, disregard everything she is snickering about. "Oh and lets not forgot her mother! Now we know where Tracy gets her thunder thighs from!" Shelley added. That was it, you can make fun of me but you can never say anything about my mother.

"Hey Amber!" I had a fake smile plastered on my face.  
"What do you want?" Amber replied raising her eyebrow.  
"I just wanted to know how everything is going...in the trailer?" I asked as if I was concerned, actually I was laughing inside.  
"What... are you talking about? trailer?!" Amber laughed nervously trying to conceal her worry. Ever since her mother had been fired from The Corny Collins Show, they had to sell their luxary house and move into a cluttered trailer because of debts they owned to the bank. "Amber what is she talking about?! You're house a trailer? I don't understand..." Brenda searched for an answer in Amber's expression. "Tracy dosen't know what she is talking about..." Amber's lie was untangling like a ball of yarn.  
As Tracy walked away she could hear the whispers of ambers crew asking her what was going on.

Later that day I felt a bit guilty, but after I thought about all she's done to deserve it, and I quickly got over the guilt. The seventh period bell was about to ring soon, I raced to my locker and stopped for a second to watch Seaweed and Penny together. They are so cute!

Seaweed was leaning against Penny's locker, playing with the curled ends of her pigtails. She started to blush and smile uncontrollably. "Baby, I was wondering, how about you come over today after school? We can go down to the local diner and share a milkshake." He winked at her and she could never had said no to that.  
"Ofcourse I want to! but you know I'm on...permanent punishment." Penny cringed as she muttered the word permanent.  
"I'll sneak you out then!" Seaweed suggested thinking of any possible way to be with his leading lady.  
"You do know what day it is, don't you?" Penny asked with widened eyes.  
"No, oh my god, It's thursday... that means..." Seaweed was cut off my penny's answer.  
"Yes, Thirty hours of praise." Penny repiled sadly, Thursday was the day Prudy, Penny's strict relgious mother scheduled her intense prayer therapy. Penny would have to sit in a closet, with a flashlight, as she prayed on the rosary and sang The Lord's Prayer for a good five hours. She never knew why her mother called it thirty hours, she figured it was because she thought it was clever the way thursday and thirty sounded similar.

"Penny! That is cruel! She can't make you do that baby, you're not even a sinner!" Seaweed said frustrated.  
"I know, in a year I'll be eighteen, and she won't be abled to control our love, I promise, okay?" Penny looked into seaweeds big brown eyes and he leaned in to kiss her on her light pink lips. "Remember Seaweed, if they try to stop us..." Penny started.  
"Well call the N- double- A- C- P." Seaweed finished chuckling, arms still around Penny's shoulders.

Tracy stared at her clock, It read 11:00 PM, she had never been so bored or restless in her entire life. Tapping her pencil against her plain notebook, she tried to concentrate on the math work infront of her. As she was solving an algebraic expression she heard a tapping sound coming from her window. Startled, she leaped off her bed to investigate. Tracy peered through the window and noticed a soaking wet Link standing outside.

"Link?! Oh my god, what are you doing!" Tracy screamed out the window.  
"I needed to see you Trace, I couldn't sleep, Thoughts of your beautiful smile kept popping into my head." Link replied slighty embarassed at his own sappiness.  
"It's pouring out! You're shaking! Get up here!" Tracy felt terrible as she watched Link struggle to climb upto her window, he looked freezing. Finally, after a few minutes she helped pull him into her room. She quickly ran over to her closet and pulled out a dry towel. Tracy wrapped it around Link as he shivered.

"Are you absolutely insane sweetheart?" Tracy asked him as she hugged his cold body tightly.  
"Only insane about you..." Link admitted. A smiled formed on Tracy's lips and she kissed his forehead.  
"I need to find you warm clothes... I'll be right back!" Tracy tip toed into the hallway and found a pair of her fathers clean night wear.  
"Put these on right away or your going to catch the flu!" Link laughed slightly at the way Tracy sounded like his mother.  
They stood there for a second staring at each other.  
"Link, what are you waiting for?" "Well, Darlin' I wasn't aware you wanted to watch me undress!" He laughed.  
"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't realize..." Tracy began to blush and she turned her body around so that Link could change privately.  
Despite how innocent Trace was, she couldn't help but to think how Link looked, without his clothes on. She mentally slapped herself, and tried to get her mind of that subject.  
"You can look doll." Link stated.  
"Perfect fit." Tracy smiled.  
"Yeah, your father and I should shop together sometime." Link and Tracy laughed.  
Link noticed the couple of school textbooks sprawled out on her bed.  
"I didn't know you were busy Trace, I'm sorry I came over like this..." Link said as he akwardly rubbed the back of his head.  
"No, I'm really happy you did, I wasn't concentrating anyway... I mean, when do I?" She laughed.

Link took a seat on her floor and Tracy joined him. He reached over to take her hand in his, but she had something else in mind.

Read Chapter 4 to find out what Tracy had in mind! Will be out tonight! or sooner! 


	4. Chapter 4 The greatest boyfriend

Authors Note- HEY EVERYONE! Thanks everyone for all the support! If you guys could Rate more that would be great! )

Now onto chapter 4! and yes Link is one little Sappy beast, LOL but honestly he looks that way! and we love him!

R&R

Tracy lightly pushed Link down so he was lying on her carpet, he looked up at her dumbfounded, he had no idea what she was going to do. She bent over and crashed her lips onto his, as the kiss became more heated, Tracy's hand found her way to Link shirt, just as she was about to unbotton it, Link jumped up and had a look of suprise on his face.

"Trace? What are you doing?"

"What do you mean, I thought...you would want me to..." Tracy replied extremely embarrased.

"I know you aren't that kind of girl Tracy, I would never want you to do something your uncomfortable with, I respect you way to much. Why would you think that anyway? We aren't ready for that yet..." Link said akwardly.

"I'm sorry Link... I just didn't want you to stop liking me, I'm not...well, like the other girls you dated, I'm overweight..." Several tears rolled down Tracy's cheeks. Link felt his heart break, he always thought Tracy was the most confident girl in Baltimore, and he certainly never thought she was below the other girls he had dated, she was perfect to him, the most striking girl he had ever met.

"Doll, what are you talking about? I would never stop liking you, I couldn't. I absoultely adore you, and there is nothing that can change my mind, your my girl, you are smart, talented, and exciting, everyday that I'm with you I feel recharged, I'm the luckiest guy in the world because I get to be with you."

"Sometimes I just feel so...ugly." Tracy admitted, she had never told anyone this before.

"Your are far from ugly, you're beautiful in every single way, the first time I saw you in detention, dancing like that, all I could think about was how sexy you were babe, you really caught my eye." Link smiled and tucked a loose peice of hair back from Tracy's face.

"Why are you so good to me Link?" She smiled, feeling 100 percent better.

"You changed me Trace, I am a better person for knowing you, I'm so grateful to you baby, you deserve everything, and if I have to climb over mountains and swim throw oceans to get you that, I will." Link couldn't help but sound sappy, all the things he said came from his heart, he was being completely honest.

Link had gone home around 1:00 AM after they were finished watching a movie together, they had decided on Love Me Tender, both of them were avid Elvis Presley lovers. Tracy was starting to feel sleepy and had moved in closer to Link, she rested her head in the crook of his neck, and snuggled with him as she took in his soothing smell, she had never felt so calm and safe as she did at that moment. Link looked over to find his girl sound asleep in his arms, he smiled to himself and he carefully removed himself from her grip, he layed her down on the bed and pulled the green blanket upto her neck, she rolled over and made a little sound before drifting back into a deep sleep. Link quietly climbed out her window and walked over to his car.

It was a new, bright day. Tracy sat up and yawned, she coudln't help but smile after thinking about last night. She began to get ready for a long day of school when she heard the phone ring. Who would be calling this early?

"Hello?"

"Babe? It's Link."

"Link? You sound different..." Tracy said skeptically thinking it might be Amber or one of her followers.

"Yeah, I'm sick. I'm not going to be abled to pick you up today, I'm sorry." Link sounded terrible, his voice was hoarse and every other second he would cough like he had bronchitis.

"Is you're dad staying home with you?" Tracy asked concerned.

"No, he has work..." Link sighed. His father had never been the loving type, he worked all day, came home, and drank himself to sleep. This worried Tracy, whenever she asked about his Dad, he would brush it off and try to change the subject, Tracy even saw a bruise on Link's face once, and couldn't help but wonder If it was the work of Mr. Larkin.

"I'm coming over then, You can't stay home without someone there with you, you sound sick as a dog." Tracy frowned.

"Trace no, you're already failing History class, you need to be at school, I'll be fine darlin', really it's fine." Link tried to convince her.

"I don't like this, but your right, I'm coming over right after school though! I wan't you to take two advil and get some sleep right now! I'll bring over some of my Ma's homemade chicken soup!"

"Your the best girlfriend ever, go on and tell your mother thank you for me."

"I will Link, I'll see you at three." With that Tracy hung up the phone and raced out the door so that she would catch the bus.

Thanks guys! I'm gonna be writing the next chapter right now! It will be released tonight! It will be a lot more interesting, and longer, plus I'm going to search some 60's lingo, and stuff that I can add into the story, even though I'm already a 60's buff, being the hippie I am(lol...) ) R&R


	5. Chapter 5 Confessions

This one isn't going to have that 60's lingo I promised, but the next chapter will! I needed this chapter to work out a plot/drama thing, hope you enjoy! Rate!!! 3

"The answer to that equation is?" Mr. Lembart asked the class.

"Ms. Turnblad, how about you answer that?" He obviously noticed her distraction.

"Um, I'm very sorry Mr Lembart, I got distracted, what was the question again?" Tracy replied biting her lip, this teacher had always scared her.

"Nevermind Tracy, class is over anyway." He said clearly annoyed, just as he finished his sentence the school bell blared through the speakers. It was time to see Link.

After running home and gathering some things to bring to Link's, which consisted of piping hot chicken soup, tissues, and a few movies, she was ready to go.

She walked to his house and arrived in about ten minutes, she knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

"Hey babe." Link smiled weakly, he looked terrible, he had bags under his eyes, his face was as pale as a ghost, and his signature black slicked hairdo was in his face.

"Hey cutie, how are you feeling?" She quickly felt stupid for asking that question when it was apparent he felt like crap.

"I've been better I guess." He lightly laughed, he moved away from the door signaling Tracy to come in.

"Is that the smell of a famous Edna Turnblad dish?" He smirked.

"Absolutely!" Tracy replied cheerfully.

As I walked to the kitchen I noticed Link was following me and struggling to stand up. I ran over to him and guided him to the couch.

"Take it easy, sit down, relax and I'll bring out some goodies." Tracy lifted a quilt over Link's clammy body and kissed him on the forehead.

"If I wasn't contagious right now darlin', you would be getting all the lovin'." I giggled finding what he said humorous.

While Link was relaxing, I prepared him something to eat, he was starving, but was too weak to get up all day. I carefully carried a tray to the living room with a bowl of soup and a few crackers on it.

"That looks delicious." He smiled sitting up.

After a few minutes Link was almost finished with the bowl of soup, he had accidently spilled some on his shirt, before he could wipe it off, I had already started to.

"I'm so clumsy." He laughed.

I wiped the excess soup off with a tissue but I stopped immeaditley when I heard Link cry out in pain.

"Link!? What's wrong?" I panicked.

"It's uh...nothing." He never good at lying.

I pulled up his shirt and gasped when I saw a huge purple and black bruise on his abdomen.

"Link... what happened?" I had an idea, it included his father.

"Don't worry about it Trace, It's nothing, lets just talk about something else, okay?" He replied trying to shrug it off.

"No! I want an answer right now, or I'll have to make my own assumptions, and right about now, I'm not liking my assumptions, they scare me."

"Let's not get into this right now...please." Link pleaded with me.

"He did this to you, i know it." I was horrified.

"Who...?"

"You know who I am talking about, your father. I know he hurts you Link, I have seen the cuts, and bruises before, but this one...it's too much, this needs to stop."

"I didn't want you to find out this way Trace..."

"Why not? I am your girlfriend! You know we tell each other everything! This is important Link, he shouldn't get away with this."

"I'm not a child anymore, I can take care of myself, besides, I have nowhere else to go, It's not like I have any relatives nearby." Link sighed.

"Link, when did this start...? How long? How long has he been doing this to you?" Tracy was hardly prepared for the answer she was about to get.

"Four years." Link answered staring at the way, I could tell he was having a hard time coping with this.

I took a deep breath trying to hold back my tears, I had to be strong for Link, if I was going to help him get through this.

"When did that...happen?" I asked pointing to the fresh bruise I had just discovered.

"Last night, before I came to you're house..."

"Why?" I asked him, I couldn't believe this was happening, I was so oblvious to this before.

"We had a fight, he wanted me to go out and buy him his liquor. I told him I couldn't considering I am underage. He would take no for an answer, he grabbed the clock on the dresser beside him and threw it at me, when I was about to run out the door, he kicked me in the stomach. That's how it happened." That was all I had to hear to start bawling, I knew it would upset him to see my cry at his misfortune, but I couldn't help it, he was always comforting me when I had problems, and I knew was there to comfort him when he was getting beat up by his own flesh and blood. I felt completely guilty.

"Baby, please don't cry, this isn't you fault. It's really not that bad."

"Not that bad?! He could have really hurt you! What if I ever lost you Link? I couldn't bare it, We have only been dating for two weeks now, but I'm completely in love with you."

"I'm going to make sure this never happens again." I stated confidently, drying my tears.

"Tracy, what do you mean? How are you going to do that?" Link had a confused expression on his face.

"You're living with me." I answered calmly.

"Trace, Are you serious? Your parents would NEVER allow that! Ever!" Link said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Under the circumstances they would, Link just give it a try, for me? I'll convince them, they will understand, we have a spare room too, it would work out fine, and you wouldn't have to deal with him for a while."

"Tracy, I don't know, he will be so mad..." Link cringed at the thought of telling his father he was moving out.

"I can't go on everyday wondering if you're okay..."

"Trace..." Link said hesitently.

"Don't say no..." Tracy frowned.

"If it makes you happy... then... alright." I was ecstatic, Link gave me a reassuring smile, I felt so much better now that I didn't have to worry about his safety.

Link would be with me, safe and sound, where nobody would hurt him.

(Well that was dramatic! OOOOHHHH! I'm in the writing mood, maybe I'll write Chapter 6 tonight?! Maybe!)

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	6. Author's note! Important!

To all my readers!

I am shocked at all the people who have read my story so far! I only published this yesterday and I already have 611 hits and 12 reviews! I am beyond happy! I also have never written so many chapters in one day lol I am working on chapter 6 right now!

As you'll probably noticed, the beginning of the story was very fluffy, but gradually its been getting more serious and dramatic, I wouldn't respect myself as a writer If i didnt make the story more interesting, so I hope you can all bare with me and keep reading my story! I promise you wont be dissapointed!

A lot of suprises are coming!

and more Seaweed and Penny!

Thanks a bunch!

xoxo

Astria.


	7. Chapter 6  Moving Day and Penny's news

Authors Note-

I have been thinking and I'm going to start another fanfiction soon, but obviously I'm going to keep updating this one frequently! So I was thinking, you guys should give me some ideas on couples!!! I've got a few, i need suggestions!!! PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE SUGGESTIONS, FOR NEW COUPLES, AND ON MY TRINK STORIES! I LOVE LOVE LOVE FEEDBACK, IT GIVES ME AMBITION TO WRITE!

Couple Ideas-

JT/Liberty - Degrassi

Hailey/Nathan- One Tree Hill

Christine/Phantom/Raoul (so spelled that wrong lol)

Penny/Seaweed

High school musical? (even though I dislike troyella a bit lol)

Seth/Summer The OC

ECT, I think you get the point lol

Onto Chapter 6!!!!

"I can't believe your parents said yes." Link told Tracy as he packed several bags of his personal belongings.

It had been a week since that day, the day Link confessed his deepest darkest secret. I had told my parents what was going on, they were just as upset as I was, they really liked Link, and to invision what he had to go through everyday made them say yes to him moving in right away.

"Does this meaning we will be seeing more of each other at night?" He winked and laughed. I lightly punched his arm and smiled.

"Link, I have no idea what you are talking about, my pure innocence is blocking my hearing." I said sarcastically.

Link laughed and pulled me into a passionate kiss, my right foot lifted off the ground, cliche yes, but I couldn't help it.

"Just to warn you, my mom is probably going to be watching me with a microscope the first couple of days, I mean, I can't blame her, if my daughters extremely handsome boyfriend was moving into our home, I don't know what I would do." I laughed.

"You forgot charming, funny, and intelligent." Link added as a joke.

"Oh yes, how could I forgot those fine qualities?" I played along.

While helping Link pack I discovered something in a drawer that interested me. It was a photo of me, with a heart around my face written in red pen. I couldn't help but giggle, it was the cutest thing I had ever seen!

"What is so funny?" Link noticed what I was looking at and he turned a bright shade of pink.

"Link! Don't be embarrased! I love it!" I tried to make him feel less humiliated.

"Well, I had a really big crush on you..." Link explained his reasoning behind the photo and laughed a bit akwardly.

Twenty minutes later we had finished, and we were loading all the boxes into the trunk of Link's blue cadillac.

"You never did tell me what your father said..." Tracy said as they drove to her house.

"I don't think he really cared, he basically just groaned, and told me to lock the door on the way out." I could see the hurt in Link's eyes, he didn't love his father, but he didn't hate him either, he couldn't. When his mother was alive, His father treated him like a little prince, he would take him to the park everyday, fly kites in the fall, and read him a story everynight before he went to bed, but this all stopped after his mother passed away, and his father took to the bottle.

Tracy didn't know how to make him feel better, she had never experianced this before, she had the perfect relationship with her father and mother. Link was strong though, she knew he could handle it, and if he needed support she would be his rock.

I extended my arm out and put it around his shoulder as a gesture that I was there for him. He looked over, smiled at me, and kissed my nose. My stomach felt like it had butterflies in it.

We arrived at my home, and I helped him carry boxes into the spare room, I started unpacking, placing his clothes neatly in dresser drawers, I didn't want to touch anything else because I didn't know where he would want it.

"You don't have to do that doll." He said taking the clothes out of my hands.

"You have done way too much for me already, just sit and relax." He smiled.

"I know if I try to insist on helping you'll just ignore it." I laughed as I took a seat on the bed.

"You know me too well." He winked.

After dinner, Link and I went into my room and decided to start our homework, we had a deal, he helped with history, and I helped him with math. It worked out nicely, but that didn't last long, like always I got too frustrated.

"Who wrote the declaration of Independence?" Link read off the question sheet.

"Uh...I know this...I do...hmmm, WAIT, DON'T TELL ME!!!" I was gonna lose it, I slammed my textbook shut and ran my hands through my hair.

"I give up! Why do we have to learn this anyway? It's 1962 not 1762!"

"Calm Trace, and to answer your question, because...The class is called American History, We learn about History?" He bluntly pointed out.

"You actually like learning this?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well don't go that far." Link replied shutting his textbook too.

"I think a certain someone by the name of Tracy needs a break, and maybe a back massage?" He teased.

"That sounds fab." Tracy smiled.

Just when Link was about to calm me down with one of his amazing back rubs, Penny ran through the door crying.

"TRACY!" She ran to me and wrapped her arms around me sobbing.

"Penny? What's wrong?" Penny looked over and saw a suprised Link sitting by Tracy, she now felt embarrased and slighty uncomfortable.

"Can I talk to Tracy in private Link, I'm sorry, It's a girl thing..." Link understood completely, he leaped up and nodded his head as he walked out into the hallway.

"Penny, what has gotten you so shaken up?"

"Tracy, I have only commited one of the most horrid sins ever."

"What do you mean...?" Tracy asked not sure what Penny could have possibly done that was considered a sin, She was one of the most naive, innocent girls she had ever known.

"Seaweed and I have a big problem..." She hesitated, trying to get the words out.

"Tell me Penny, what is it?"

"I'm pregnant." Penny cried and Tracy leaned in to hug her friend, who felt afraid and upset.

"I didn't even know you and Seaweed... did anything." Tracy felt akward talking about someone else's sex life.

"It just happened so fast, I don't know what got into us, It's not like we ever planned to!" Penny's eyes widened.

With Link moving in with her, Her best friend becoming pregnant, Tracy couldn't help but wonder what suprise was going to come next.

(HOPE I DIDNT OFFEND ANY OF YOU... lol)


	8. Chapter 7 A bad day with a happy ending

Authors Note-

I told you the story would get dramatic! I'm expecting more reviews now LOL! I'm one of those authors that need reader encouragement to keep updating, I am very lazy! HAHAH. By the way, I did notice I keep switching the first person and third person thing with Tracy, I don't even realize I'm doing it, sorry! I'm going to try my best to stop, things like that confuse me though!! I hope you keep reading! Enjoy!!! R&R!

Onto Chapter 7!

School the following day had been chaotic. Penny was an emotional wreck, which suprised a lot of people considering she was NEVER upset about anything. Seaweed was really worried about her, she hadn't told him the real reason she was upset, though she covered it well by telling him her mother had come down on her hard last night about not do well on a test. He fell for it easily.

"Penny, I have to go to Home Ec, I'm sorry, we'll talk about this later alright?" I hated to leave her like that but I was already failing history, I didn't need to fail another subject too.

"It's fine Trace, Ill see you later." She smiled weakly.

I made my way into the Home Ec. room and took my seat all the way in the back. I didn't like this class at all, Amber and her friends were in it, they always picked on me the most this period because the teacher was too distracted to care.

"Oh look, there is the sweat hog!" Amber laughed as she pointed towards me.

Just ignore them, Amber is just jealous. I repeated this to myself over and over again.

"Tracy, so did Link get in your pants yet? or shall I say size 40 skirt?" She chuckled to herself rolling her eyes in disbelief that Link would date someone like me.

"Amber, just leave me alone, why is it your mission in life to make me miserable?" Amber's expressions turned serious.

"Because you're a boyfriend stealing skank." She answered harshly.

I looked the other way not wanting anyone to see my eyes turning red, and the tears brimming.

"Oh look, she's gonna cry!" Shelley yelled out loud to the class, which was watching in entertainment.

I grabbed my books and headed for the door, but Amber caught up with me first. She had a large mixing bowl in her hands.

Before I could stop her or move, she threw the contents of the mixing bowl, which turned out to be creamed spinich.

I was covered in it, the brand new shirt my mother had splurged on to buy me was totally ruined, my hair was drenched with more spinich and to top it off, everyone was pointing at me laughing histarically. When I ran for the door I lost my balance from slipping on the mess that had been on the floor, I landed flat on my face. A sharp pain rushed to my head, and as I lifted my hand upto my face I realized my head was bleeding. I broke down, right there. I couldn't move, the pain was too stiffling. I figured I probably cut my leg too, I heard a student yell out to the teacher that I was hurt, but before it became a bigger scene I put aside my pain, which was extremely difficult to do, and limped out the door to a nearby restroom.

I intended on staying in there for a very long time.

Thirty minutes later, I was still sitting in a stall, head in hands sobbing. Why did everyone hate me so much? High school is supposed to be the best time of your life, not the worst.

"Tracy? Are you in there?" Someone called me from outside of the restroom, It was Link, news must have spread around fast. Thats what I had been dreading.

"Link, I don't want to talk right now, just please, let me be." I didn't want to sound so cruel but I was way to embarrased to let Link see me in this emotional state.

"Fine, If you're not coming out, I'm coming in." Before I could tell him no, I heard Link open the door. I walked out of the stall with my head down, this had to be the worst day of my life. When Link saw me, rage developed in his eyes.

"I'm going to kill her!" He yelled, I had never seen him so angry before.

"Link, please..."

"You're bleeding! Tracy, this has gone way to far! She physically hurt you! I can't just stand here and not do anything about this." Link walked over and gathered a few paper towels in his hand and wet them with warm water. He began to gently wipe off the blood that had dried on my forehead, I winced in pain, It stung really bad.

"I'm taking you home darlin.' Well spend the rest of the day together, I'll cheer you up, sound good?" He tried his hardest to make me feel better, I wasn't going to lie, it worked, but I still felt really hurt.

I took his hand and he laced his fingers with mine, we walked out of the restroom and got mixed reactions from people around us, some people were shocked, some were smirking try to hold back their laughter, and some looked really guilty. I saw Penny running up to us, she looked at me concerned.

"Trace, are you alright?" Sure I wasn't alright, but Penny probably coudn't think of anything else to say.

"I'll be alright Pen, Link and I are going home, I'll call you later, alright?" I gave her a small smile and continued to walk towards the parking lot.

"Maybe I should just walk Link..." I didn't want to mess up his car.

"I'm not going to let you walk! Have you seen your leg Trace? I don't care about my car, I only care about you." He replied shocked that I would ask such a thing.

After the akward five minute ride home, I ran upto my room and looked in my mirror. I looked like a trash can. I was hideous. I started to panic when I saw that my cherished heart necklace, the one Link had given me on one our dates was missing, My head began to hurt as I thought about where it could have gone, I probably lost it when I fell... The thought of that made me cry more.

I didn't want Link to find out right away that I had lost the necklace so I acted as calm as could be when he came into my room.

"I ran you a warm bath, set out your favorite nightgown, and added that soothing bath salt that you like." Link said smiling, hoping that would make me feel better.

"I love you Link, your the only guy who has ever cared about me so much."

I made my way to the bathroom and before I began to soak in my bathtub, I gave him a kiss on nose, like he always did to me.

An hour later I wrapped a robe around my body, and began to walk out into my room. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Looking for something?" Link asked smiling, he held out my silver necklace and clasped it around my neck.

"Link! I was so upset! I thought I lost it!"

"No doll, It just fell off in the car, no big deal, It's back where it's supposed to be."

I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"And I am where I'm supposed to be...In your arms." I replied looking into Link's eyes.

(Thats all for tonight! I wrote like 4 chapters today! I'll be updating tomorrow! Hope you enjoyed it!)


	9. Chapter 8 Akward apologies

Hey you'll I'm in school right now, and instead of doing my math work, I decided to update my story, lol because I'm cool like that. Well, this chapter is going to be a cool down one, nothing really big is going to happen, just a relaxed chapter, the next one will be drama packed, cause i know you guys like that lol.

By the way, the last few paragraphs of this chapter will include some (Penny/Seaweed) stuff!!

Enjoy!!!! R&R!!!!

I walked over to the lunch table and joined Penny as she devoured as plate of spagetthi and meatballs.

"Penny, hungry today?" I chuckled watching her swallow the food whole.

"Yes, I've been craving this all day, what, a girl can't get hungry?!" She barked back.

"Woah, calm down, just an observation Pen." She smiled and mumbeled a quick "Sorry" before going back to her lunch.

Oh the side effects of teenage pregnancy, I decided not push Penny anymore.

I brought my sandwich upto my mouth but I stopped when I saw Amber standing infront of me.

"What do you want?" I asked bitterly.

"I know this might be hard to believe, but I am sorry." She stated looking down.

"Excuse me?" I asked in shock.

"Listen, I am still resentful over my breakup with Link, and I definitley should have never said or did the things I did to you, I still can't believe I caused you to get hurt."

At that very moment Link walked upto the table, set his books down on the table and put an arm around me with a concerned look on his face.

"Is everything alright here doll?" He asked rubbing the small of my back.

"It's fine Link, nothing to worry about." I smiled up at him.

"Tracy, I know it's upto you if you choose to forgive me or not, but I really am truly sorry..." It was odd, Amber always had this phony act about her, but this time she seemed to be genuine. Amber walked away, with an akward look on her face.

"What was that about?" Link asked me after she was far away from the table.

"She wanted to apologize..."

"Amber Von Tussle? Apologize?" Link laughed skeptically.

"I didn't believe it either, but she seemed kind of, I don't know, serious."

"Hmm..." Link started cracking his fingers. A nervous habbit of his.

"Babe, stop, that gives you authristis." I warned him.

"What? no." He laughed.

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does n-..."

"Cool it cracker boy!" Seaweed cut in.

"Tracy is 100 correct, it does give you athritis, don't you listen at all in health science?!" He shook his head side to side.

Seaweed took a seat write next to Penny, but they weren't talking as much as thye usually did, there was an akward silence between the two, I could right off the bat, she had told him.

"Penny, I've got to get something from my locker for Richeck's class, come with me?" You could see the pleading expression in Penny's face, she needed to talk.

When we reached my locker, Penny's eyes began to tear up.

"I told him, I told Seaweed." She sighed.

"What was his reaction?"

"He's well... terrified, it's understandable, We are already discriminated every single day, now we are having a baby, Trace, what if he gets kicked of The Corny Collin's show? Or worse, kicked out of school."

"That won't happen, you know that, Corny would never do that, and Motormouth is on the staff now, she wouldn't let that happen either." Penny calmed down a little bit after she realized what I was saying was realistic.

"Wanna go back to lunch? I can see the lust in your eyes for that plate of spagetthi." I laughed. A small smile formed on Penny's face and she reached out to hug me.

"This is why you are my best friend Trace, you never judge me."

"Best friends never judge each other." I reassured her.

In history class, which was the fifth period of the day, things started to feel a little better, Fender was absent today, so Link got to fill his seat instead, which was conviently right next to me. During most of the period Link had his hand interlocked with mine, we recieved dirty, jealous glares from that, but it didn't affect me, I had Link, that's all that mattered.

"How are you doin' babe?" Seaweed asked Penny who was standing infront of him awkwardly twisting the end of her pigtail between her two fingers.

"You aren't mad?" Penny replied surprised.

"Ofcourse not girl, this isn't your fault, we should have just waited as we originally planned to. We made a mistake, we didn't commit a crime."

"Well, what are we going to do?"

"Have a baby?" Seaweed replied, not sure how he would respond.

"I hate to have to bring this up right now, but we are going to have to fill your mother in on our situation…"

"Seaweed! She's going to lock me up! And I'm not exagertatting!" There wasn't anyone Penny was more afraid of then her mother Prudy.

"I promise she won't lay a hand on your Penny, I have two special people to look after now." Seaweed smiled as he lightly touched her stomach. 

Penny started to bite her nails as she stared at her front door, contemplating on whether to go through with it or not. Seaweed has told her to wait until he could be with her, for safety. Tat's what she would do. With all the courage she could gather, she turned the know and discovered she wasn't nearly as prepared for the problems that were ahead of her.

(UH OH!!! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN?! WATCH OUT FOR CHAPTER 9 TO FIND OUT!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!)


	10. Chapter 9 Pleading won't save you

Authors Note-

This chapter was extremely had to write, it broke my heart, I almost started crying... ( please rate. The first part is in nobodies point of view, and then the second part goes back to normal Tracy point of view. Sorry to confuse you all!

"Penny Louise Pingleton, you are in the biggest trouble of your life." Prudy Pingleton screamed. Penny tried to make a run out the door but her mother grabbed the end of her dress before she could flee from the scene.

"Oh no, you aren't getting away this time!" She laughed manically.

"I found this in your room, Penny please tell me it isn't yours, it is that rebellious harlot Tracy's right? Shes the pregnant sinner, not you." Prudy grabbed Penny's arm demanding an answer.

"No. It isn't Tracy's mother, it is mine, I am pregnant." Penny bit her lip expecting the worst, but she soon realized the worst probably would have been more fortunate.

"I thought I raised you well enough, so that you wouldn't be impregnated by a teenage negro boy!" Prudy screamed harshly.

At that moment Penny had regretted not asking Seaweed to come home with her.

"There is only one place for girls like you Penny, you need to repent and become pure again before you ever step foot in this house again!"

"Mother, what are you going to do?" Penny cried.

"I'm sending you to Saint Angela's convent to seek forgiveness from God! There you will learn how to obey, and you will have to scrub the floors with tiny toothbrushes, just how they do it in the big house! You'll be among your own though, It is a whore house. After 9 months, they will put the baby in an orphange, and you can come home, but believe me, you will never be allowed to see that boy, Seaweed again! or anyone who is a bad influence on you, especially that Tracy girl!" Prudy dragged Penny into her room and forced her to lift the empty suitcase in her closet out.

"I'm only packing your inside clothes, you won't be needing any dresses, or fancy outfits where you're going." She shoved a few pairs of pants and white button down shirts into the suitcase, Penny watched in horror, knowing she couldn't do anything about it, she was underage, she had to go..."

"Come on Penny!" She motioned for her to follow.

"Where are we going?" Penny questioned frantically.

"You're leaving now, take this! You're going to need it!" Prudy threw her rosary in Penny's face.

"Mother! please, don't make me go!" Penny sobbed falling to the floor.

"You should have thought about that before you let that scumbag violate you!" Prudy wasn't going to budge, she didn't have an ounce of sypathy in her heart. Penny noticed out of the corner of her eye her best friend Tracy walking down the front steps.

"Tracy! Help me!" Penny yelled out.

"Penny?! Oh my god, where is she taking you?!" Tracy ran over to the Pingleton car.

Penny pounded on the window, but her mother had the child proof locks on the doors to ensure Penny wouldn't be abled to escape.

"She is going to a place where people like you won't influence her to sin!" Prudy screamed at Tracy as she leaped into the drivers seat and started the car.

"Tracy!" Penny sobbed scratching her nails against the car window, Tracy began to cry fearing the worst for her dearest friend.

"I promise Penny! I'll get you out! Stay strong Penny!" Tracy yelled loud enough for Penny to hear.

She watched as the car sped away, feeling a sense of fear coming over her, she rushed into her home and dialed up Seaweed's telephone number.

It had been three days and we still hadn't learned anything about Penny's whereabouts. Seaweed panicked when I called him and said she had been sent away, he was terribly worried. As much as he didn't want to, he knew it was the right thing to do if he was going to find Penny and his unborn child. He would go to the Pingleton residence, and plead, beg until he couldn't beg anymore.

Seaweed knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Prudy's eyes widened when she saw him.

"You?! Where do you get the nerve to set your feet on my property!" Prudy screamed.

"Miss, please just listen to me, all I ask of you is to hear what I've got say. I love Penny with all my heart, She is the only person that has made me feel complete, Soon she is going to be eighteen and you won't be abled to keep us apart, but until then, you can control what she does, and what happens to our child, I beg of you please, let us keep our baby. I have a steady job, nothing but good intentions, I know you don't like me, but you know nothing about me except for the color of my skin. Give me a change, please." Prudy stood there, raising her eyebrow, ofcourse she didn't want to hurt her daughter, but she knew what was right for her, and he wasn't it.

"Believe me, I'm not trying to be the enemy here, I have a dream for my Penny, and you aren't in that dream." Prudy replied coldly slamming the door in his face.

Seaweed was a total mess, his knees buckeled and he fell to the ground, holding his head in his hands, he began to cry.

(Seaweed and Penny will prevail! dont give up hope! Rate!)


	11. Another Authors Note! READ!

Hey everyone, I thought it was important to give you guys a fair warning, the next chapter is going to deal with mature matters, not sexual ones, family/abuse ones, when i first started this story i didn't want to make it like the movie, which wasn't dramatic really at all, I wasnted a different element, a more realistic, rough plot with real problems, so you guys tell me if it is getting too intense for you?


	12. Chapter 10  Faith In God

Authors Note- Alrighty, here it is, the defining chapter of my story, this one is sure to get you, and tug at your heart strings, this chapter was hard for me to write, so please please leave a review telling me what you think about it!!! 3

I hadn't seen Link all day since after school, I was starting to get extremely worried, he always came to my house by 5:00 PM, but it was now quarter to nine. Trying to get my mind of the terrible thoughts of what might have happened to him, I turned on my favorite record. It didn't succeed in making me feel better. I skipped downt he stairs and told my mother I was going to go see if Link was at our friend IQ's house. She believed me right away, but I had an idea of where he might have been. Sprinting towards the Larkin household I started to have a bad feeling in my stomach, something was definitley wrong. That theory was confirmed when I heard the sound of glass shattering inside the home.

"You good for nothing son of a bitch." Link's father slurred waving a beer bottle around in his hand.

Link looked like he was about to go into cardiac arrest as he saw me standing there in shock.

"Tracy, you need to leave, I can't risk you getting hurt!" Link pointed towards the door and urged me to leave.

"No Link, I won't, I don't care if you get hurt, I'm not leaving you alone with him."

"Is this your girlfriend Link? Well she's certainly gutsy isn't she? How about you, Tracy, that is your name right? Well you should listen to Link and get going, you don't want to make things worse now do you?" He glared at me.

I stood there silent, at an absolute loss for words. I was scared out of my mind.

"Tracy, baby please." Link pleaded with me, he looked like he was about to cry.

"Actually, no. Don't leave come here, come over here now." He warned me, then taking the empty beer bottle and smashing the top against a table, leaving a jagged razor sharp shard of glass. He walked up to me, I looked for a way to get away but there wasn't one.

"Link, she sure is different from Amber, but I can see what you like about her, maybe it is the chocolate brown eyes, or the small beauty mark on her lip." He touched my lip with his rough finger and started chuckling at my complete disgust and fear.

"Don't you fucking touch her! Link leaped on him, dragging him down to the floor, he got in a few good punches at first, but his father took the beer bottle and slashed Link's arm. He winced in pain as the wound started to bleed, a lot. I gasped in sheer horror, and ran over to his side.

"Oh my god, Link, the bleeding, it won't stop." I panicked.

His father came towards us with enraged eyes, he pushed me to the side, and I fell over, I quickly got up but couldn't stop him from kicking Link in the stomach. Laying on the floor in a ball, he began to cough uncontollably, then I noticed he was coughing up blood. I had to stop this right now! I put aside all my fears and ran over to an end table to grab a huge glass vase, when Mr. Larkin was in a drunken daze I smashed the vase over his head, he fell to the ground instantly, knocking him unconcious. I ran over to the telephone and dialed 911. An ambulance was on it's way, I scrambeled over to my boyfriend's side as I watched him breath very shallowly, he looked at me sympathetically as if he was to blame for this. He was trying to say something but I hushed him with my pointer finger.

"Baby, don't speak, just relax and breathe in and out." I ran my hands through his hair to help calm him down.

Soon the ambulance was here, they whisked him away and put an oxygen mask over his face to help air flow to his lungs. They let me come with him considering I was his girlfriend.

Three hours later, I was still sitting in the Emergency Room waiting area, I had bitten my nails down to the skin, I couldn't take the silence anymore, they had to have known something by now!

"Ms Turnblad?" A doctor called out.

"Yes! That is me? Do you have news about my boyfriend?" I ran over.

"Well, he is in surgery right now, he has internal bleeding from the blows to his stomach, and a serious concussion from falling on the ground."

"Well, tell me what that means? Is Link going to be okay? Please tell me he is going to be okay." I cried.

"Ms Turnblad, I hate to say it, but only time will tell at this moment, the best thing we can all do right now is pray that he will make it through." The doctor sighed. I stared down at the black and white tiled floor and heard the faint sound of my tears falling.

"Tracy! Hon? How is he?!" My mother ran upto me and pulled me into a warm hug.

"Ma, he's hanging on by a thread, he has to make it Ma, I love him, I really love him." I cried into her shoulders.

"I know you do Tracy, I know you do." She comforted me.

I pulled away from her grasp, and told her I would be right back. I needed some fresh air, and a talk with the big man.

I was never very religious at all, but for the first time in my life, I felt like God was my only hope. The night sky was a dark blue, I entwined my fingers together and closed my eyes.

"Please God, Don't take away the only boy I have ever loved, I know I am supposedly too young to know what love is, but I am confident that he is my soulmate, I want him to live, I wan't to be his bride, have his children, grow old with him. Don't take him away from me God, please, he is needed on this Earth for a purpose, please God." I whsipered to myself.

Yes, I had said it, and I would say it again, I wanted to marry Link Larkin, have a family with Link Larkin, grow old with Link Larkin, I was his girl, and I expected it to stay that way for a very long time.

(AWWWWW PRAY FOR LINK TOO YOU GUYS!!! WILL HE PULL THROUGH??? HMMMM READ CHAPTER 11 TOMORROW TO FIND OUT!)


	13. Chapter 11 Changes

Authors Note-

This is the longest chapter I have ever written, don't worry, this story isn't going to be ending anytime soon, but I am going to start slowing down on the updating because I don't want it to end tooo fast, this chapter has a lot of stuff in it, dealing with a lot that happened over the coarse of the story, hope you enjoy it, I tried my best to write it in a way where you wouldn't be that confused LOL.

"What could be taking so long mother?" I said staring at the clock.

"Honey, I'm sure they are just running some routine tests, and well look at this place, it's packed." Edna Turnblad tried to reassure her nervous daughter.

After one more hour of silence and anxiousness, Link's doctor started walking towards us.

"Mrs Turnblad, Ms Turnblad, I'm pleased to say Link is in a stable condition right now, the surgery went well, so far they're dosen't seem to be any complications." He stated while skimming through Link's medical sheet.

I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulder, I took a deep breath.

"Is he awake?" I asked hoping he was.

"Yes, but the morphine is still in his body so he is a bit out of it, if you want to see him you can, but only for a little while." I smiled at the doctor, let go of my mothers hand and started towards Link's room.

"Trace." Link mumbled as he caught my sight, he tried to sit up but I raced over to make sure he didn't succeed in that.

"Link, no lay down, you need to relax." I pulled the hospital linens back over his body and kissed his forehead. All of my fears and anxiety had been adding up, I couldn't help but let the tears flow, Link was alive, my extreme happiness was visible.

"Doll, don't cry, I'm fine, I feel almost as good as I did after our first kiss." She smiled at his comment.

"These are tears if joy Link, I thought I was going to lose you forever." I brushed off that thought, I didn't want to think about anything negative anymore.

"Even unconcious I wouldn't let that happen, Trace, I would fight the forces of death to be near you." He laughed as he wiped a tear from my cheek.

"I don't want to ruin the moment or anything, but what happened to my father?" Link hesitated to ask me.

"He is in jail... he was charged with atempted murder Link."

"Did they come?"

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Child protective services." I could sense the fear in his voice.

"No, they were about to, but when they realized you're going to be eighteen in less than two months, they gave my mother temporary custody considering you are already living with us." Link sighed and I could tell he wasn't as stressed out.

"Thank God, I don't think I could handle being placed in one of those orphanges..."

"Don't even think about that." My hand gently rested on his.

"I was so scared Trace, when my father started...touching you, I couldn't control my anger, nobody, especially him could touch my girl like that, he was a vile pig Tracy, he didn't hurt you did he?" Link cringed as thoughts of his father swirled around his mind.

"No, don't worry he didn't hurt me Link." It never dawned on me what Link would do to protect me, I was the reason he had been hurt. Link noticed as I zoned out in deep thought.

"Trace?" He asked lightly tapping my shoulder, knocking me back into reality.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking..."

"You looked exhausted, how long have you been waiting?" He asked concerned.

"I'm not sure, I think maybe seven hours."

"What? Darlin' I wan't you and your mother to go home and get some sleep!" He shaked his head in disbelief.

"No, I'm staying her with you." I stood my ground.

"Baby, I know you aren't going to listen to me, so atleast take a nap with me." He scooted over to the right so that there was a space for me to lay down with him. I hesitated thinking about if that was a good idea or not.

"Link, I don't think I should..."

"I want you to, I'll sleep peacefully if I can hear you breathing next to me." Link had a pleading look on his face. I could never say no that face, he got me.

"Oh, fine... only because you asked me to Link." I sat on the bed next to him and began to lay down, I felt him wrap his arms around my waist, he stared into my eyes as he played with a loose peice of my brown hair. We fell asleep just like that, I heard the doctor come in, about to say something but he just sighed and walked out of the room.

Six months had past since that day in the hospital, Link and I had started our senior year in high school. So many things had changed, it turned out that Mr. Larkin had left a hefty sum of money to Link, even though they weren't close, but the will had been made when his wife was still alive, when him and Link had gotten along perfectly. Link sold their small two bedroom home, and bought himself a small apartment, where he wouldn't have to deal with the painful memories of his father. A talent agency had contacted Link a few weeks after he was released from the hospital, he was ecstatic to hear they wanted to fly him out to Los Angeles after his senior year was completed. His dreams of becoming a star were finally coming true. We had still never heard form Penny, but after her mother and my mother talked, I had an idea that Penny was safe, and wasn't in harms way. I wondered how the baby was, Penny would now be eight months along, close to her delivery date. I prayed that she would be abled to keep her baby, but considering how her mother was, there wasn't a high chance of that happening.

I sat at the kitchen table, finishing up the last page of my English homework, I was knocked out my thoughts when the doorbell rang. I leaped up and ran over to answer the door. I froze in complete shock when I opened it.

"Penny!" I threw my arms around her.

"Tracy, I missed you so much! I couldn't take life without seeing my best friend!" She hugged me once again and I motioned for her to enter the living room. I observed her standing there, she had a giant baby bump, her usual pigtails were not existent, instead she had her blonde locks tied back in a sloppy pony tail, and she still had her uniform on from the convent.

"Penny, you ran away didn't you?"

"Trace, they were going to give away my baby, Mine and Seaweed's baby, I couldn't let them! One of the other girls helped me escape." She explained, talking extremely fast.

"Alright, calm down, I understand totally, I would have done the same thing Pen, how about we sit down?" I began to feel concerned about her and the babies health, she was already under so much stress.

"How did you get home though?" Tracy asked confused.

"I hitched a ride..." Penny began.

"Penny! You did what!?" Tracy exclaimed shocked out her mind. She knew how dangerous that was, there was a new story everyday on the news about girls being raped and murdered because of hitchhiking.

"Don't freak out on me Trace, the important thing is, I am safe! Nothing happened to me right?" I calmed down a bit after realizing what she said was true.

"Where are you going to stay? Obviously Prudy is going to have the whole detective squad searching for you!"

"Seaweed has a friend across town, Lacey, her mother is great friends with Motormouth too, she is letting me stay there."

"That is great! I am so happy for you Penny." I smiled, I had my best friend back, safe and sound.

Later that night, after I made sure Penny had arrived at Lacey's with ease, I fell back onto my bed, I had never been as tired in my life, yet so restless. No matter how many times I tried, I couldn't seem to get myself to fall asleep. Link hearing the news of Penny's return came to my house, I asked him if he would spend the night, and he agreed with no hassle, I just needed someone to talk to, and knew if I couldn't sleep I could walk over to the guest room and he would stay up with me no matter what. That seemed like a good idea, I wondered why I hadn't thought of that before, so I decided to go see if Link was still awake.

I figured he was, I could tell the light was on in his room. I lightly knocked on the door.

"Link?" I whispered, yet loud enough for him to hear.

"Come in babe." I opened the door and saw Link sitting on the bed finishing up a school assignment.

"Oh, your busy Link, I'll let you..." Link stopped her in mid sentence.

"No, I'm just about done, you can't sleep either?" Link patted the right side of the bed motioning for me to come sit next to him.

"Nope, I don't know why, maybe there is a full moon out?" I thought while looking at the window.

"Link, what are you going to do after High School?" I asked him out of the blue.

"Where did that come from?" He turned to look at me.

"I don't really know, I guess I was just thinking about things, you know?"

"Yeah, well, I'm going to college, I always need that as a backup plan incase I don't become that national teenage heart throb." He laughed.

"Do you think well be together...forever?" I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to ask him that, I definitley did not want to freak him out.

"I think about that a lot Trace, time can only tell, but I know that I never want you to leave me, You're the first girl I ever truly loved."

"I have always been thinking about something else Link." I said nervously.

"Hm?" Link mumbeled.

"I'm ready, you know, I don't want to wait anymore." I stared into Link's eyes and waited for him to process what I had just said, when he finally realized I was talking about sex, he began to answer.

"Trace, We have known each other for over a year now, we have been an item for atleast that long too, are you sure you are ready?" Link replied.

The last thing he wanted to do was have her regret doing something that she could never take back, sex would change things between them, he didn't want them to change for the worst, he loved her way too much.

"I have given this a lot of thought, It feels right, I know I will never regret it, because I know that you are in love with me, for the person I am, I know that you'll take it slow, and I know for sure it will be romantic, there is nobody else I would rather be with that intimately."

I made the first move, I was quite nervous, but It felt like the perfect timing, the perfect night, I had never been so in love with Link Larkin.

I leaned over and his soft lips touched mine, he deepened the kiss and our tounges intertwined, he rolled over so that he would be on top of my body. His scent was driving me crazy, I wanted more of him, I needed him. Link drove my sense wild by kidding my neck and lightly working his way down to my collarbone.

My hand wandered on his lower back, he pulled away for a second to look at me.

"You're so beautiful." He said kissing my cheek.

I couldn't stand it anymore, tempation took over and I started playing with tthe hem of his shirt, rubbing the material between my fingers, I finally worked up the courage to unbutton it. One by one his shirt started to open, revealing his soft glorious chest, he had the most perfect body, I actually felt intimidated for a minute, as began to feel shy and embarrased of my own body.

Teen hormones had finally caught up with Link who was now on the same passion level as me, we both were getting hotter by the minute, we could see the lust in each other's eyes, he finally began to pull my shirt over my head. When it was completely off, he threw it to the floor, pretty soon, most of our clothing was in a pile in that spot. Left in only our undergarments, he looked at me and noticed that I was trying to hide my body as much as possible.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of Trace, you look gorgeous." He stated truthfully, Link liked how I had those womanly curves, he said it was a major turn on for him.

We continued kissing and I reached behind my back to unclip my bra, it was very difficult.

"Let me help you with that." Link smiled, we both almost burst into laughter, but before we could he had it undone.

Now that we had both seen each other's bodies revealed, we started to adapt to the situation.

"Trace, you are sure this is what you want, right?" Link asked one more time.

"I haven't been so sure about anything." I smiled. With that, Link reached over to grab a certain something from the end table.

"I totally forgot that we needed that..." I said akwardly.

"Well yes, It's only safe darlin'."

My feeling was right, I didn't regret it, Link and I went through with it, we made love, had sex, whatever you would like to call it. It happened.

I didn't feel guilty about it either, because I knew that Link would never do anything to hurt me, I was certain he would be the first and last boy I ever did that with. I just knew it.

"I'm so exhausted baby, that was amazing, I always remember my first time, because it was with you." Link held me in his arms. Then it occured to me, Link was a virgin before too. It never dawned on me until now, I sorta just assumed he had done it, I mean Amber was so gutsy, there was always talk about her shacking up with half of the football team.

"I was you're first? I didn't know..." I couldn't help but smile, that made it just as special.

"Yeah, I've always been a kind of hopeless romantic, I just wanted to wait for the right girl to share one of the biggest moments of my life with."

"And I thought you couldn't be more perfect Mr. Link Larkin."

I wrapped my arms around his torso and I heard him begin to whisper the last few lyrics of "It Takes Two" in my ear.

"I'm the sea and your the pearl..." I heard him sing before I drifted off into the most peaceful sleep ever. I fell asleep in the arms of my boy.

(OMG THAT WAS SO WEIRD TO WRITE LOL, A LOT A LOT A LOT happened in this chapter, I wanted to resolve a lot of the issues so that i could start on new things. blah. Review!!!!!!!!!)


	14. Authors note READ READ

Hey everyone!

I am really sorry I haven't updated recently, I havebeen busy, and to be quite honest I have had a writers block, I'll be releasing a new chapter tonight considering it is Friday, I know you all have been waiting to find out how Link and Tracy are going to be after they made their love official... lol.

I never seem to get any critque on my story, telling me if the drama is to much, lol but I do realize I make a lot of dumb errors! I spell words to the total wrong way! And I add things that were never out in the 60s! D HAHAH

I'm basically going to research if its right next time, so i wont make dumb mistakes like that again! alrighty!

xoxo

Astria


	15. Chapter 12 We made it, baby

My eyes slowly opened to reveal a gorgeous, sound asleep Link Larkin lying right next to me, I smiled to myself, he looked absoultely adorable when he was sleeping. I finally realized that Link and I were completely naked underneath the bedsheets, in my home, where my father and mother were already awake. My eyes widened, and as much as I hated to wake Link form his dreamy slumber, I knew the results would be a lot worse if my mother had walked in on us in such a way.

"Link, you have to wake up, my parents are awake." I whispered gently shaking him.

"Why do we have to get-" Link stopped in mid sentence, the event that took place last night floating back to his memory. Link looked under the sheets and gasped when he finally caught on.

"Do you know where my shirt is? I can't seem to find it..." I murmered frustrated as she got on her knees and searched under the bed,

"Over here darlin." Link replied as he passed the shirt to me. While I hooked the backing of her bra, I caught Link staring at her with a slight look of awe on his face.

"What is it?" I asked staring at myself, trying to cover my body a bit.

"Nothing Trace, you're just so, beautiful." I blushed and continued to get dressed.

"You're beautiful too Link." My face turned red as I realized what I just said, Link looked at me and laughed.

"Thanks doll, I always thought of myself as handsome, but it never occured to me that I was beautiful." He teased.

Luckily, I was able to get back to my own bedroom without a hassle, although I was overwhelmingly happy about last night, I couldn't help but feel a little guilty about doing it in my parents house.

"You're going to school today hon?" Edna asked suprised.

"Yes mother, why wouldn't I?" I asked nervously.

"Well, I heard a lot of racket last night, I figured you didn't sleep all too well, you must be exhausted." Edna smiled obtuse to the explanation of that racket.

"Yeah, well, I'm fully awake now, so I'm going to get going, Love ya ma!" I mumbeled almost incoherantley and raced out the door, dragging link behind her by his hand.

"That was brutal." I sighed finally taking a seat in the passenger side of Link's car.

"Don't forget akward." Link added looking at Tracy ready to burst out in laughter. I smiled.

"My mother loves you though, even if she did find out, she would still trust us, she knows what it feels like to be in love." I blushed.

"I never knew what it felt like to be in love until I met you Darlin'." Link smiled staring into my eyes.

Everyone thought we would never be, but like I said before, I could hear the bells.

Sorry guys, THATS THE END, I got extremely bored of this story! To the point i didnt want to update, lol... But don't fret! I am making another Tracy Link story as I type this! It's very original too! You wont find another story like this on so please stay tuned and watch out for the first chapter!!!!!!!!!!! And maybe, just maybe, they're will be a sequel to Baltmore, Link Larkin, and me!


End file.
